Trust Me
by Brownie94
Summary: 5 years ago, Nathan Petrelli let his little brother down, and his little brother disappeared without a trace, leaving behind a trashed room and a guilt-ridden big brother. Now he finally gets a chance to make it up to a brother who doesn't remember him.
1. 5 years ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it.

I, just like any other story I wrote, have written, or ever will write, am winging this. Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Peter Whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 1: 5 years ago

_"Speak when you are angry, and you will make the best speech you'll ever regret." Laurence J. Peter_

25 year old, Nathan was woken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Groaning, he reached over to his bedside table and felt his way 'round until he found it. Seeing that Heidi, his girlfriend, was still asleep, he got up and walked out into the balcony. Then bringing it up to his ear, he said, "Nathan Petrelli."

"Nathan, I…um…I think someone's been follo..," Peter, his thirteen year old little brother, sounded scared, usually this would kick his big brother instincts into override, but grumpy because he'd just been disturbed from his sleep, his anger came out and he cut his little brother off.

"Peter, what are you doing, what was so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow? And why on earth aren't you asleep, you know like normal people," he snapped, but God damn it he'd been having a great dream, and it was midnight. "Is this about the flying crap, because I already told you, Peter, people can't fly! God, Peter, I am at law school, I need to wake up bright and early tomorrow, I have midterms! Why can't you just be normal?"

"Nathan..," he was cut off again as his big brother kept on ranting, "I can't always keep cleaning up your messes Peter, I have a work to do, I gotta go."

"Nath…," and with that Nathan Petrelli hung up on his little brother and went to sleep peacefully in his comfortable bed, not realizing what he'd inadvertently done. Because if Nathan Petrelli had stayed on the phone a second longer, he would have heard his brother's shout and realized that his little brother wasn't trying to just talk to him, his last call was a plea asking for his big brother's help. He would have realized that his little brother was in trouble. He would have also realized that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

…TBC…

(If you want me too?)

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad? Should I continue?

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out, I wanted to write at least 500 words, but that would've messed up the flow of the story, imo anyway. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing.

*crosses fingers* hope you like it! With love yours, Brownie!


	2. Life Altering Events I

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I also don't own Cinnamon Toast Crunch, but it is magically delicious, also don't own the FBI, think the government does, watev! I also don't own Stanford, any information I got was from the internet, so if something is wrong plz tell me. If there is someone named Gobbernick that would be so cool. Btw the test, I made it up, but seriously how cool would that be? Oh yeah the case, I made this up but it was probably based on some things that I heard when I watched the news, long time ago and due to my history teacher.

All info on the case is made up and no offence is intended, this has nothing to do with factual events, and any similarity is coincidental. P.S I'm pretty sure Collateral Drive doesn't exist, but if it does cool beans.

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Just like everyone who reviewed so far, ahreada, BlueDragon007, Princess Denise (thanks, I will try to make it longer), Always an Angel, and wiccanforever. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it. And if you haven't already, check out my other Heroes fic, Peter Price?

I, just like any other story I wrote, have written, or ever will write, am winging this. Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Peter Whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 2: Life Altering Events I

"_Guilt is regret for what we've done. Regret is guilt for what we didn't do." Anonymous_

As his alarm clock signaled that it was time to get ready for work, 7am, Nathan Petrelli rolled out of his bed, and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Then he started on his daily routine, bathing, brushing, getting dressed, today in his black dress pants and green dress shirt. Finally ready, he ate his usual breakfast, which consisted of cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, coffee, and some fruit.

Seeing that it was 7:40 am, he put on his FBI blazer, totally ruining the look, he walked out of his apartment building. He then started on the 15 minute drive to headquarters. Arriving at HQ with five minutes to spare, he leisurely walked into the building and up to his office. He was the Special Agent in charge of the Violent Crimes unit. Finally in his office, he sat down and sighed, remembering the day the seemed to occur centuries ago, the day that changed his life.

_4 years and 364 days ago (give or take a few hours): Nathan's pov_

_Nathan Petrelli woke up at 8, bright and early, thanks to his obnoxious alarm clock, in his dorm room at Stanford Law School, Palo Alto, California. Seeing that Heidi had already left, probably to go back to her own room, he got up wearing just his boxers, and got ready for class. While he was bathing he remembered his conversation with Peter, at first he was hit by waves of guilt, which were soon over powered by what he thought to be righteous anger. Seriously, who calls people to talk in the middle of the night, when people are sleeping?_

_After getting dressed , deciding he wasn't going to apologize to Peter, and eating, he walked out, wearing his light blue and white striped Polo and dark blue jeans, and carrying a leather briefcase, headed to his first class of the day, Criminal Practice, Advanced. This was his favorite class, most likely because he was good at it and the teacher, Mr. Gobbernick, was a pretty cool dude. _

_He was actually pretty stoked about the test, it wasn't a written exam, instead it was like a case almost. Mr. Nick, as he liked people to call him, had given everyone topics that they could pick from, and today he was going to pit everyone against someone with opposing views against each other, and the rest of the class would vote on if the actual person apprehended or who the charges were against, was innocent or guilty , based on the facts that were hashed out by both sides._

_He, himself, was arguing the Jeanette Krimpson murder case, but he thought the lady was guilty damn it. He'd prepared for this test, he'd printed papers, read on it, everything. The __Jeanette Krimpson murder case__ has been described as the most publicized __criminal trial__ in history__,__ in which __Jeanette Krimpson__, former __gymnastics__ star and __actor__, was brought to trial for the murder of her ex-husband __David White Krimpson__ and his friend Georgia__ McRight__._

_Shortly before 6:00am on May 19, 1998, Krimpson and McRight were found fatally stabbed outside McRight's Collateral__ Drive__condo__ in the __Brentwood__ area of __Los Angeles, California__. Her two children, Brandon (aged 8) and Daina (aged 5), were asleep inside in an upstairs bedroom. Jeanette Krimpson and David White Krimpson had divorced two years earlier. Evidence found and collected at the scene led police to suspect that Jeanette Krimpson was the murderer. McRight's bloody __Akita__ dog, was found barking at the crime scene at 12 p.m., and the prosecution narrowed the time frame of the murders to 11:15 to 11:40 p.m, there was a lot of evidence._

_Finally he got to class, where he was pitted against the highest scorer in the class, after himself of course, and just as the action was about to get started, the phone rang and Mr. Nick said, "Nathan, there's a phone call for you at the office."_

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

652 words, I think that's twice the last chapter, it was bad

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue?

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out. I tried to make it longer, PrincessDenise. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing.

*wishes really, _really_, hard* hope you like it! Hugs and kisses, Brownie!


	3. Sylar

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Just like everyone who reviewed so far, mickey, BlueDragon007, Stefhanie, and wiccanforever. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it. And if you haven't already, check out my other Heroes fic, Peter Price?

I, just like any other story I wrote, have written, or ever will write, am winging this. Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Peter Whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 3: Sylar

"_Real __loss__ only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself__." Anonymous_

Nathan was interrupted from his musings by Isaac Mendez, a twenty year old rookie, who'd just joined the team a week ago. "Nathan, Derrik's looking for you."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Nathan said, "All right, thanks, Isaac." With that Isaac left. Every time Nathan saw Isaac, he couldn't help but wonder how his little brother would look, after all he would only be seventeen, just a little over two years younger than Isaac. Finally, after he'd successfully cleared his head, Nathan got up to see the assistant director, Wayne Derrik.

Since Derrik's office was 2 floors higher, on the 4th floor, he walked towards the elevator, talking to everyone while he waited. Getting to the door, he raised his hand to knock, just as Derrik said, "Come on in Nathan." He still has no idea how Derrik does that.

"Hey Derrik, what's goin' on?" Nathan couldn't help it, he was curious.

"Sit down, sit down, and how many times have I told you, Nathan, call me Wayne." Derrik was always trying to seem like a friend to everyone who worked for him and to his credit, he was always there for all of them when they needed him.

"What's going on?" Nathan repeated, he was getting worried. He tried to wrack his brain for anything he did wrong, any mistake he'd made, and came up blank.

Derrik, apparently seeing his confused look, said "Relax Nathan, you're not in trouble." He actually chuckled when he heard Nathan breathe a sigh of relief. "Actually, I wanted to brief you on a case," he got up and shut the blinds, then continued, "It's big, so you and your team are the only ones who can know!"

Curious, Nathan leaned forward, elbows placed on Derrik's desk with his chin resting on his up-turned hands. Taking a seat and opening his locked desk drawer, Derrik took out a red folder with the word "Classified" stamped on the front, which he then handed to Nathan.

When Nathan only stared at it, he prompted him, "Go ahead and open it." Opening the folder, he was greeted by a picture of a tall, skinny man, who looked to be about his age, which was thirty years old.

Then Derrik started briefing him, "That...that's Gabriel Gray…He goes by the name of Sylar and he's the biggest mob boss in Los Angeles." Nathan looked closely at the picture, the man was wearing reading glasses, and had wavy brown hair, that was slicked back, he did _not _look like a mob boss. In Nathan's opinion he looked like your average person, but he knew firsthand that appearances were deceiving, so he asked, "If he's in Los Angeles, what's that got to do with us?"

Derrik raised his hand, as if to say, let me explain. He then flipped the first picture and Nathan saw a second picture, this time of a kid, who looked to be about seventeen years old.

"Who's that?" Nathan was truly curious.

"That's Peter, Peter Gray. He's Sylar's little brother." Nathan examined the picture, the boy, Peter, had long, dark brown hair, his bangs falling over his eyes in a way that made him look like a little kid. Another characteristic that added to that effect were his sad-looking, dewy, big brown eyes. For some reason Nathan couldn't explain, he felt a connection with the kid and he was pretty sure he'd never met the guy.

"That's the guy's brother?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, looks innocent, doesn't he? Anyway, the kid's seventeen years old. Apparently, and this is what the lady from the Los Angeles branch of the FBI told me the kid said, apparently the kid saw his brother do something and the kid ran."

"What, why would he tell the FBI that?" The kid wasn't going to testify was he?

Then Derrik answered his unspoken question and told him, "The kid said that he wants to testify." Nathan was speechless, did the kid have any idea what he was doing?

Then Derrik picked up his phone, and after listening said, "All right, thanks."

"He's coming," Merrick started to say before he was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door, "And I think that's him."

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

705words, that's over fifty more than the last chapter, Woo!

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue?

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing.

*wishes really, _really_, hard* hope you like it! Good Night, Brownie!


	4. Meeting Peter

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Just like everyone who reviewed so far for chapter 3, ahreada, BlueDragon007, beth9874, and wiccanforever. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it. Yes, Sylar is Peter's brother.

Check out my other heroes' fic: Peter Price?

I, just like any other story I wrote, have written, or ever will write, am winging this. Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Peter whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 4: Meeting Peter

"_Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose.__"__ Kevin Arnold__  
_

Previously on Trust Me:

"_He's coming," Merrick started to say before he was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door, "And I think that's him."_

Then the door opened and Simone Deveaux, his team's chief profiler, walked in, with Peter Gray following right behind her. Again, Nathan couldn't help but feel an inexplicable connection with the kid, in fact it was stronger now that he could actually see him. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind when Simone introduced, "Peter this is Nathan Petrelli," she pointed to him, "and that's Wayne Derrik," motioning towards Derrik. Then looking at them she said, "Guys, This is Peter."

The she turned around, faced Peter and asked, "I gotta go all right, you gonna be okay?" She smiled when he nodded at her, and then left. Then Wayne walked up to Peter, and holding out his hand, said, "Hello Peter, it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance, you can call me Wayne, I am the A.D. of the New York City branch of the FBI." Peter shook the proffered hand, looking as though he was trying not to laugh and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you too, and you can call me Peter, I am just a seventeen year old kid." Wayne just grinned and then motioned for Nathan to introduce himself.

Holding out his hand, Nathan was about to introduce himself, when he noticed that the kid was looking at him oddly, as if trying to remember something, and instead, feeling confused, asked, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that…..Do I...Do I know you?" Asked Peter, who was looking at Nathan thoughtfully.

"I …I don't think so." Nathan replied, his thoughts drifting to the immediate connection he had felt with the kid.

"Are you sure? I just…I…I feel like…like I should _know _you." The kid said this contemplatively, all the while with a look of deep concentration on his face.

Determined to take make the kid relax and take the serious look off of the kid's face, Nathan said, "Well, no time to start like the present, right?

Seeing the kid, Peter's, confused expression, Nathan smiled, held out his hand and introduced himself, "Hi, I am Nathan, Nathan Petrelli, Nice to meet you."

Catching on and smiling, Peter shook his hand and said, "Hi, Nathan, I'm Peter, Peter Gray, and it's nice to meet you too."

Then Wayne decided to remind them of his presence and said, "Gentlemen, why don't you two take a seat." After they took their seats across from him, he looked at Peter, and said, "I know this is hard for you, Peter, but do you think you can tell us what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Peter started telling his story.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

432words, I know that's pitiful, but I needed to ask yall's opinion on something. Review and answer this question please, would you like Peter to tell them the story, with his expressions showing his feelings, or would you like a flashback, I will decide after the 4th review. Thanks!

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue?

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing.

*wishes really, _really_, hard* Heroes episode later tonight, I'm stoked. Hope you catch it, Love Brownie.


	5. Peter's Story I

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. Pitifully I don't own a Porsche or Texas Tennis Regional, I don't even know if the latter exists.

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Just like everyone who reviewed so far for chapter 4, ahreada, Nina (your nitpick is very appreciated, thanks), BlueDragon007, wiccanforever, and everyone who hasn't reviewed yet...Thanks. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it. Yes, Sylar is Peter's brother. P.S. was the heroes episode awesome or what!

Check out my other heroes' fic: Peter Price?

On to Heroes goodness of the Peter whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 5: Peter's Story I

"_Only trust thyself, and another shall not betray thee." William Penn_

Previously on Trust Me:

_Taking a deep breath, Peter started telling his story._

"So, a week ago, as far as I knew I was just a normal kid…a normal kid who had it all, a loving, overprotective big brother, who's _never _let me down, great friends, and a promising career in tennis. And then I saw something that changed my life." He said this dejectedly and Nathan wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms and protect him from the world, an urge he controlled but couldn't explain. He justified it to himself as Peter having a _lot_ of similarities to his little brother, now that he thought about it. Berating himself for drifting off again and having ridiculous thoughts, because _seriously_ Peter could _not_ be his brother, he forced himself to pay attention to Peter's story.

_One Week Ago: Peter's pov_

_Peter parked his bright red Porsche, a birthday present for his seventeenth birthday from Gabe, his big brother, and jumped out of the car excitedly. He left behind his sports bag, tennis rackets and balls, other sports items, that were in the trunk (track shoes, basketball, headbands, basketball shoes, well suffice it to say that if there was a sport, Peter played it and had the equipment stashed somewhere in his car) and last but not least his cell phone and wallet, looking for all the world like a kid on his birthday. _

_Peter was ecstatic because his brother was finally coming home today after a whole week of work, which meant that he could come watch Peter at the Texas Tennis Regionals, the semifinals of which started tomorrow. Speaking of the Regionals, they were the reason his trainer, Mr. Scott, had let him out early, so now thanks to them he could surprise his big bro. He walked to the front door of their three story house and was about to open the door and enter when he heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like a gunshot. It had come from the direction of the garage._

_Although it seemed like a very stupid thing to do, Peter ran towards the garage, which was completely separate from the house, about a three minute walk. He got there in forty seconds flat and headed, as quietly as he could, towards the back door. Sealing his back to the wall, he sneaked towards the door, getting right to the side of the door, Peter peeked in._

_He barely suppressed his gasp of surprise at the scene that greeted him. His brother, his perfect, calm, peaceful, loving big brother, Gabriel, was holding a gun to the head of a blonde haired man, who was being held down by Marty and Milo (they were like his cousins). There was another person, who looked almost identical to the blonde man, with the exception of his red hair, lying on the ground, seemingly asleep, an illusion that was ruined by the blood red bullet hole in his head._

_Peter shook his head in denial, this had to be a dream, his…his brother couldn't have shot the man, this had to be a nightmare, his Gabriel couldn't hurt a fly. Still watching the scene, he reached up to pinch himself when his ears heard a gunshot and his eyes watched his big brother, his hero, squeeze the trigger, and end the blonde man's life._

_Apparently Peter liked torturing himself, because he stayed there and watched as his brother didn't react at all, acting like killing someone was a regular occurrence for him. Which it might have been, realized Peter with disgust. He watched as his brother just stepped over the two dead bodies in his garage, and said, "Get rid of them before Peter gets here, I don't want him to see anything." He watched as Gregory, who was like his uncle, got up and said, "Yeah, Peter doesn't need to see this crap, he's a sensitive soul, he wouldn't understand. Let's take them to the cemetery." While they were starting to get rid of the body, Gabriel, apparently he was in charge, left through the front door._

_Peter, after Gregory had stated his plan, had turned around and ran. The cemetery wasn't far away, and the easiest way there from the garage was through the back door. Different thoughts and emotions ran through his head as he pushed himself as hard as he could. First and most strongly, he felt angry and betrayed, how…how could Gabe, his sweet big brother, how could he kill someone, and act like there was nothing wrong with it? "__**Peter wouldn't understand." **__Well of course he wouldn't understand because it was murder, and murder can only be justified if performed as an act of self defense, which seeing the odds the two, now dead, men were in, four on two, clearly wasn't the case. _

_Before Peter got back to his car, Gabriel saw him from a couple hundred feet away. He looked shocked, then scared, and when he finally realized that Peter was running away from him, he started following him, yelling at Peter, "Peter, come on Pete, I can explain." _

_They were both now at his Porsche, Peter who was a about 30 feet ahead, quickly used his remote to unlock the door, getting there he opened it, and then jumped in. He closed it just in the nick of time, because if he had taken a second longer his brother would have grabbed the door and stopped it from closing, after all he was stronger._

Present Day

Noticing that Peter was looking a little taxed and pale, Nathan interrupted and said, "How 'bout we take a break? I am getting a coffee, you guys want anything?" He was looking at Peter, while he said the last part.

"Get me one too, would you? One cream, no sugar," requested Derrik.

Nodding, Nathan looked concernedly at Peter, and asked, "Sure thing. What about you Peter, You want anything?"

Peter seemed a bit hesitant before he nodded and said, "Yes please. Would you get me a hot chocolate, if you have any? With whip cream if possible, thanks."

Smiling, Nathan looked at Peter, and said, "Sure kiddo, be right back!" And with that Nathan turned and walked out the door, leaving Peter and Wayne alone.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

Over 1,000 words, a record for this story…wooh!

So, as you can see, I decided on a flashback. Mostly because I felt more comfortable with it, so what are your thoughts on it?

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue?

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	6. Peter's Story II

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. Pitifully I don't own a Porsche or Texas Tennis Regional, I don't even know if the latter exists.

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Just like everyone who reviewed so far for chapter 4, ahreada, BlueDragon007, nelly, and everyone who hasn't reviewed yet...Thanks. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it. Yes, Sylar is Peter's brother. P.S. was the heroes episode awesome or what!

Check out my other heroes' fic: Peter Price?

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

On to Heroes goodness of the Peter whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 6: Peter's Story II

"_It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends." Albus Dumbledore_

Previously on Trust Me:

_Smiling, Nathan looked at Peter, and said, "Sure kiddo, be right back!" And with that Nathan turned and walked out the door, leaving Peter and Wayne alone._

"So," Wayne decided to break the awkward silence, "You play tennis, huh?"

Peter grinned, thankful for the break in silence, and said, "Yeah, it's pretty awesome, what 'bout you?"

Smiling, Wayne replied, "I used to play every day in high school and college, haven't played it much since I became A.D."

Peter looked at him, and then said, "Seriously? You played in college, man, that's so cool! I wanna make it to the Australian Open someday, and hopefully…_maybe_ just maybe win it."

"Did you say something about the Texas Tennis Regionals?" Asked Wayne, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Peter's smile suddenly disappeared and he seemed to visibly deflate, as he said, "Yeah. It was the day after…after I saw…you know." Seeing the look of guilt on Derrik's face, he said, "It's all right, I have to deal with this sometime, might as well start now."

Wayne, who was smiling now, asked, "So what all sports do you play?"

Peter grinned at him mischievously and said, "You really, _really_, shouldn't have asked me that."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"No reason," Peter smirked, then continued, " I play tennis, soccer, hockey, baseball, basketball, swimming, golf, football, track, volleyball, wrestling, diving, skating, skateboarding, snowboarding, skiing…" he was about to keep going, when Wayne interrupted, grinning the whole while, "All right, I get it, you play every sport known to man."

Smirking, Peter commented, "Besides softball and cheer."

Wayne laughed and was about to say something along the lines of DUH, when Nathan walked back in, carrying three steaming Styrofoam glasses, each covered with a plastic lid. Walking to Wayne, he handed him the cup and said, "Your coffee." Then spun around and handed Peter the other cup and said, "Your hot chocolate, extra whip cream." He took back his seat, as they both thanked him.

It was all quiet for a minute as they enjoyed their drinks, Peter practically inhaling his hot chocolate. When they were all ready, Nathan was about to tell Peter to continue, when he saw that Peter's face, from his chin up to his nose, was covered in chocolate and whip cream, and instead said, "You might wanna clean your face," before he handed him a napkin, and then busted out laughing, an act in which he was soon joined by Wayne.

Wiping his face, Peter sarcastically said, "Ha, ha, very funny, you're hilarious."

Going back to being serious, Wayne looked at Peter, "What happened next, Peter?"

Once again, taking a deep breath, as if calming his nerves, Peter continued.

_One Week Ago: Peter's pov_

_Kneeling by the window, and separated from his little brother by the window, Gabriel said, "Come on little brother, I can explain…," He was about to continue, when Peter cut him off in a burst of anger, "You can... you can __**explain**__, Gabe. You can explain why you __**murdered**__ two people, even though they were outnumbered? Can you Gabe?" He looked pissed off, but Gabriel still tried to appease him, "Just listen to me Pete, __**please**__." _

_Hearing the plea in his big brother's voice, his love for him causing him to ignore his instincts ,that were screaming at him to just to get out of there right now, he said, "All right, Gabe. Explain…all right….explain to me how…how you can justify __**killing **__two people. Tell me, big bro, how you could just __**shoot **__them and not even __**flinch**__? Cuz you didn't Gabe, you didn't even __**react**__ besides stepping over the bodies? How can you explain __**that**__….How can you explain, your acting like this was just a regular occurrence? Please explain it to me, Gabe. __**Please!..**__.please…tell me that you aren't a murder…tell me this isn't real….tell me. __**God Damn It**__…__**tell me!**__ " And with that Peter Gray's hold on his emotions shattered, and he broke down into anguished, heartbroken sobs, that showed just how much he was hurting._

_Gabriel, seeing his little brother was in pain, tears now running down his face as well, tried to talk his brother into opening the door, so that he could comfort him, "Open up Peter. Pete, open the door…" He was once again cut off but this time not by his brother, but by the sound of an engine running. He saw, as if in slow motion, as his little brother, tears still running down his face, pushed down on the peddle and sped off, away from his home of five years, ignoring the calls from his big brother. Calls that were begging for him to stay, so that his big brother could make everything all right, that he'd fix everything. He drove away from the most important person in his life._

Present Day

This time it was Wayne, who caught tears running down Peter's face, and called for him to stop, and when he didn't stop, placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him, effectively pulling Peter out of his thoughts. Peter noticing there were tears running down his face, quickly wiped them off and whispered, "Sorry…," but was interrupted by Nathan, who said, "You have nothing to apologize for, in fact I think that's enough for today," he looked daringly at Wayne, challenging him to disagree with him, but Wayne only nodded, and seeing Peter's red and swollen eyes, handed him a napkin. He then said, "We can talk about this tomorrow."

Once again, he looked at Nathan, "Like I already told you, Peter will be staying with you. He is your nephew, your estranged brother's son." When Nathan only nodded, Derrik turned towards Peter, who looked about ready to protest, and sure enough, "I don't wanna intrude, I can stay at a hot…," but he was once again interrupted by Nathan, who said, "That's too dangerous, you're stuck with me, kiddo." Peter looked at Wayne, who only smiled, as if saying he's right, and said, "You got your bag? Clothes? Oh yeah and don't forget to call him "Uncle Nathan"!"

Reluctantly, Peter nodded, and then smiled when he realized just how much he could annoy Nathan with the last part, and said, "Yeah, me and Niki, she works in LA, went shopping for some clothes, before I got flown here. Oh, and don't worry, I won't forget" Nathan just sighed and then asked, "What about the other stuff, that was in your car?"

"Niki said that they shipped it off to where I was gonna stay, so I reckon it's at your house." Nathan nodded, and then looked at Peter, "You ready to go?" At Peter's nod of consent, he looked at Derrik, who smiled and said, "Be careful," then waved good bye as they left his office.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

Over 1,100 words, again record breaker …wooh!

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue?

You're gonna see what Peter did after he drove away and Nathan and Peter getting used to each other, tomorrow

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	7. Harry Potter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I don't own a big, black SUV, or ZI00, or "You Found Me" or the Fray.

The song is "You Found Me" by the Fray, if you haven't already heard it check it out at: .com/watch?v=obhdTlImFBo

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Just like everyone who reviewed so far for chapter 6, BlueDragon007, nelly, meg_blue and everyone who hasn't reviewed yet...Thanks. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it. Yes, Sylar is Peter's brother. P.S. was the heroes episode awesome or what!

Check out my other heroes' fic: Peter Price?

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

On to Heroes goodness of the Peter whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 7: Harry Potter?

"…_Soon we must choose between what is right, and what is easy." Albus Dumbledore_

Previously on Trust Me:

"_Niki said that they shipped it off to where I was gonna stay, so I reckon it's at your house." Nathan nodded, and then looked at Peter, "You ready to go?" At Peter's nod of consent, he looked at Derrik, who smiled and said, "Be careful," then waved good bye as they left his office._

Nathan and Peter, who was now carrying his new gigantic, sky blue carryon, which Niki had bought for him, walked toward the elevator, waiting for it to come in a comfortable silence, then went down to ground level. Since Nathan had been let out of work early today, they went to the workers' parking lot, and walked towards Nathan's big, black, government issued SUV. As he unlocked the doors with the remote, Nathan asked, "You hungry?"

"Truthfully," Peter replied, grinning, "I'm starving!" Nathan and Peter slid into their seats, Peter in the passenger seat and Nathan in the drivers' seat. Nathan buckled in, revved the engine, and then asked Peter, "How do you feel about Italian?"

"Figo!" Peter exclaimed in Italian. Man did he love Italian food.

Nathan looked Peter over and ordered, "Buckle up," then waited until Peter rolled his eyes and did as he was asked, before finally pulling out of the parking lot. Then as an afterthought he asked, "You speak Italian?"

"Yeah…Gabe wanted me to be prepared for anything…always," told Peter, his feelings still raw, despite the week that had passed.

"Sounds like he was a great big brother." That was Nathan's attempt to make everything better, but it only seemed to irk Peter, who said, "He _is_ a great big brother, Nathan. He's always gonna be my brother, I'm _always_ gonna love him. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ can ever change that. It's a fact of life; little siblings are doomed to love their big siblings forever, no matter what they do."

Nathan, looking confused, asked, "Then why are you testifying? If you still love him, I mean."

Peter clenched his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if trying to make a migraine go away, and said, "Because it's the right thing to do, Nathan. And I have to try to do the right thing no matter how hard it is, because if I don't, I'll never be able to look at myself in the mirror again," then apparently trying to end the awkward conversation, added, "'Sides haven't you read Harry Potter?"

Then sound of Nathan's laughter effectively ended their weird conversation. Wanting to listen to some music, Peter asked, "Hey, Nathan, can I turn on the radio?" Nathan raised an eyebrow at him, making Peter think he'd crossed a line or something, when Nathan said, "Dude, you're gonna be staying with me for a while, so I think we should agree that you don't have to ask my permission to do anything in the car or at the apartment, kay?" At Peter's nod, Nathan grinned and said, "Yeah, you can, but seriously none of that emo crap that all you kids are listening to these day," then flipped on the radio to Z100, New York's top pop radio station, which was just starting to play "You Found Me" by the Fray. Also don't own Garfield's.

Peter who'd been about to say something along the lines of it's not crap, exclaimed, "I love this song," and started singing along, pouring his heart into the words, feeling the hidden meaning underneath them.

I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."

Where were you, when everything was falling apart.  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

Nathan had to admit, Peter could sing and with the way that he was singing, he could tell that this was therapeutic, a way for him to let out the emotions he'd been holding back.

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?

When the song was over, Nathan pulling the car over to Garfield's, his favorite Italian restaurant, because it had good food and didn't take as long as all the fancy Italian restaurants, said, "Wow, you can really sing!"

He smiled, when Peter's face turned red, and he said, "No. I really, _really_ can't," then apparently not wanting to talk about it anymore, unbuckled his seatbelt and said, "Come on, I'm hungry," then jumped out the car, waiting for Nathan to do the same. When Nathan was out of the car, he sighed exaggeratedly and said, "Finally." Then he started laughing and when Nathan reached out to playfully swat the back of his head, ducked and still laughing ran for the main entrance with Nathan, also laughing, chasing after him, unconsciously acting like they'd known each other their whole lives. All the while, all the women around them were wishing that their children's relationship turned out to be like the one of the two boys, who according to them were obviously brothers.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

Over 1000 words, again…wooh!

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue?

You're gonna see what Peter did after he drove away and Nathan and Peter getting used to each other, don't know when about the first part.

Btw, Figo is Italian for awesome/cool.

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	8. Older Sibling Syndrome?

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I don't own Garfield's, or Coke, or V8, dude but the new Peach/Mango is _awesome_!

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Just like everyone who reviewed so far for chapter 6, BlueDragon007, this chapter is dedicated to you (hope you like it) and everyone who hasn't reviewed yet...Thanks. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it. Yes, Sylar is Peter's brother.

Check out my other heroes' fic: Peter Price?

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

On to Heroes goodness of the Peter whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 8: Older Sibling Syndrome?

"_Don't find fault, find a remedy." Henry Ford_

Previously on Trust Me:

_When Nathan was out of the car, he sighed exaggeratedly and said, "Finally." Then he started laughing and when Nathan reached out to playfully swat the back of his head, ducked and still laughing ran for the main entrance with Nathan, also laughing, chasing after him, unconsciously acting like they'd known each other their whole lives. All the while, all the women around them were wishing that their children's relationship turned out to be like the one of the two boys, who according to them were obviously brothers._

When they got to the door, Nathan was out of breath and Peter was barely sweating. Smirking, Peter asked, "Truce?" With as much dignity as he could muster, Nathan answered, "Truce," and then led Peter in.

Once they were inside and waiting to be seated, Peter inhaled the aroma of the incredible smelling food, which included a variety; Italian, as previously mentioned, Mexican, American, seafood, and the appetizers. Then, after a couple of minutes, a man about Nathan's age, Jeffrey as he told them, led them to a table for two (the kind that were usually used for dates). Then he handed them the menu and said, "I will be back to take your order in a few minutes," and walked off. They poured over the menu trying to decide on one of the many mouthwatering choices.

As promised Jeffrey was back within five minutes, "So, are you ready to order?" Nathan nodded and started to place his order, "For an appetizer we would like the Ultimate Nachos," he paused here to look at Peter, asking him without words if he wanted to order something else, and when he didn't add anything continued, "I want the Fiery Cajun Chicken Pasta, with a Coke." Writing down the order, Jeffrey turned toward Peter, "and you sir?"

Peter ran his hand through his hair, an unconscious nervous gesture, that Nathan did _not _find at all endearing, and said, "Not sir, it's Peter. And I'd like the...," Peter was still undecided between two choices, Chicken Alfredo and Penne Alfredo, so quickly used "eeny meeny miney moe" and decided, "the Chicken Alfredo please, Sir, with a Peach/Mango V8, thank you." Jeffrey was astonished to meet such a polite kid, turned towards Nathan and said, "You have a very polite son, sir." Nathan grimaced, disguising it as a smile, and said, "Thank you. But he's actually my nephew," come on he was _not_ _that_ old!

Peter, not wanting to miss an opportunity to rile Nathan up, said, "Yeah, Uncle Nathan's the awesomest uncle _ever_!" Jeffrey grinned at Peter, obviously thinking he was adorable, as he looked younger then he was, about thirteen years old, and then said, "I will be right back with your order."

He then left and Peter burst out laughing. Raising an eyebrow, Nathan asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," said Peter between chuckles, "it's just, you should've seen your face."

Nathan was about to say something along the lines of 'Ha, Ha, you're funny,' when Jeffery returned with their appetizer and drinks. Placing the nachos in the middle of their table, he said, "here are your nachos," giving Nathan his coke, "your Coke," and then finally giving Peter his V8, finished, "your V8, Sir," grinning at Peter and making sure he added the last part.

"The rest of your food will be here shortly," he informed them and then left. They started eating the heavenly nachos in a comfortable silence, which was broken by Peter, "So are you married?"

Still munching on the chips, Nathan answered, "No. I had a girlfriend for four years, her name was Heidi. We broke up four years ago."

Awkwardly Peter replied, "Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Waving his hand, Nathan said, "Nah, it's alright. You probably don't know this, but…but I had…have a little brother, and five years ago he disappeared. And it was all my fault!"

Peter was pretty sure Nathan was just saying that because of older sibling syndrome, which was what he said, "I think you're exaggerating cuz of older sibling syndrome."

Peter's ridiculous words making him laugh despite the feelings of loss he felt for his little brother, Nathan asked, "What?"

With a serious expression, as if he believed what he was saying, Peter explained, "Older Sibling Syndrome, or OSS as I like to call it, it's when big siblings feel exaggerated feelings of guilt and responsibility for their little siblings and cannot let go."

Still laughing, Nathan asked, "Seriously?"

With a straight face, still eating the ridiculously-good nachos, Peter said, "Yeah, why else would you feel so guilty? I've seen that look on Gabe's face so many times, it's not even funny!"

Nathan was no longer laughing, actually his expression was somber, as he said, "Wanna know why I feel so guilty?," he didn't wait for an answer just continued, "I feel so guilty because my little brother, Pet…" before he could continue, he was interrupted by Jeffrey, who had arrived with their food, "Here's your Cajun chicken," he placed it on the table, "and here's your Alfredo," he gave Peter his food. Smiling, he said, "Enjoy! Call me if you need anything," then returned to his job.

With unspoken agreement their conversation was postponed and they started eating their food.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

Over 700 words …wooh!

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue?

You're gonna see what Peter did after he drove away and Nathan and Peter getting used to each other, don't know when about the first part.

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing. Btw, Older Sibling Syndrome is totally inspired by my big brother, the overprotective weirdo, he's my weirdo though so only I get to insult him!! Heehee!

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	9. Nate and Pete

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I don't own any of the awesome delicious stuff on the Garfield's menu, but they taste freaking good, especially that Toll House Sundae, it was marvelous.

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Just like everyone who reviewed so far for chapter 8, BlueDragon007, and Hio, and everyone who hasn't reviewed yet...Thanks. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it. Yes, Sylar is Peter's brother.

Check out my other heroes' fic: Peter Price?

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

On to Heroes goodness of the Peter whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 9:Nate and Pete

"_The highlight of my childhood was making my brother laugh so hard that food came out his nose." Garrison Keillor_

Previously on Trust Me:

_With unspoken agreement their conversation was postponed and they started eating their food._

Nathan and Peter both savored their food, enjoying the pasta and sauce. When the meal was over, Jeffrey came back and asked, "Would you like desert?" Peter looked at Nathan, asking permission without words and at his nod, his face lit up with an ear-to-ear grin and he excitedly answered, "Yes please!" Peter looked at the desert menu taking in all the scrumptious choices from the Seven Layer Chocolate Cake, to the NY Cheesecake with Caramel, Toll House Cookie Sundae, NY Cheesecake with Chocolate, to the Chocolate Mountain, he couldn't decide.

"Nate," the nickname came out without thought, he didn't even realize it, "I can't pick! They all look _so _good. I can't pick between the Seven Layer Chocolate Cake and the Toll House Cookie Sundae, _help me!_"

Nathan smiled indulgently, he couldn't help it. It was so adorable, Peter was like a little kid in a candy store, who couldn't decide between his two favorite candy bars, literally. His face lit up even more when he realized what Pete, as he'd come to think of him, had called him. The last person to call him that had been Pe…he was _so _getting out of that range of thought, "Which one do you want more?"

"I _dunno_! Help me pick…please." The last word was emphasized by an endearing pout and a widening of his big, brown, soulful, dewy eyes. Nathan looked at him and knew that he'd just fallen hook, line, and sinker, and he also knew that he didn't mind one bit. He then asked, "How about I get the Seven Layer Cake and you get the Toll House Sundae?"

"Splitzies?" Peter asked hopefully, looking like a little kid.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't really know what that means, but yeah we can share."

Peter smiled at him thankfully and said to Jeffrey, "We'd like a Seven Layer Chocolate Cake and a Toll House Cookie Sundae, please Jeff." Jeffrey smiled at him, like Nathan had earlier and Nathan couldn't help, but think, 'Pete was a little charmer wasn't he,' he was already calling Jeffrey a nickname and he'd just met the guy, well he had just met Nathan too, but that was a completely different thing, Nathan didn't know how, but it just was.

Then _Jeff _said, "I'll be back in a sec, Pete," and Nathan was…he didn't want to say it, but he was _jealous,_ because Pete was….well he was his…his….Pete, that was the only way he could explain it. He'd just met him and he was strangely protective and possessive of the little guy, maybe it was the fact that he shared the same name as his brother, or maybe it was that he looked a lot like his little brother had when he disappeared, only a couple inches taller and more mature. His little brother had always looked young for his age, when he'd been thirteen he'd looked like he was nine, and Peter was seventeen and looked like he was fourteen. Come to think of it, Peter was the exact same age his little brother would be right now, but he couldn't possibly be…Nah, Nathan wasn't even going to entertain that thought, but still, "Hey, Pete, how long have you lived with Sylar?"

"_Gabe_, his name's Gabriel, and he took me in five years ago, when I was thirteen and he was twenty six, after my parents," seeing Nathan's confused look, he paused to explain, "We're only half siblings, we have the same dad, Daniel something, I think, I wasn't exactly legitimate. Anyway our last name's not _really_ Gray, but it was Gabe's adoptive dad's last name, so he just took it on, and after our parents died in a car crash, which by the way only I survived,. As I said, he took me in, and then we had my last name changed to Gray, so his guardianship wouldn't be questioned. We had to have a trial with a DNA test and _everything_." he explained.

Nathan felt guilty bringing that up, he couldn't believe he'd let his curiosity and his desire to find his brother, get the best of him and hurt someone, as sweet as Peter's, feelings. "I am sorry for bringing it up Pete."

Peter just waved his hand and shrugged it off, "It's no big deal, _really. _ I don't even remember it, didn't remember anything actually, still don't. I had amnesia, and as the docs put it, with _no _hope _whatsoever_ of it ever getting back, they were right."

"That must suck!" commented Nathan, but inside he was thinking, 'how big of a coincidence is it that Peter's parents _died _and he went to live with his _brother_, which might actually be true because they had a DNA test,' he decided to ignore that little fact and continued his internal rant, 'When he was _thirteen_, the same age his Peter had been when he'd gone missing. Then strangely and very conveniently, Peter had no recollection of his past, the only person he could trust being Sylar.' He was pretty sure that Peter wasn't his little brother but he had to find out for sure before he could beat out that little bit of hope he was feeling. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Peter.

"Oh it did, still does, like a friggin bitch!" Peter replied and Nathan was shocked,"Peter!" He'd never heard Peter cuss, except for when he was telling the story and frankly it didn't suit him.

"Sorry. You know you sounded just like Gabe, man you even called me _Pete, _only he ever does that, but it sounds…I dunno…_right?... _When you say it," he paused in the middle contemplatively, as if trying to figure out how it felt. Then, apparently deciding to think about it later, Peter continued, "As for the cussing, I can't help it, I cuss like a friggin…pirate….they swear a lot right…," when Nathan just looked at him weirdly, he said, "whatever…I swear…_a whole lot…_when I'm angry, sad, or both."

Peter was saved from telling the rest of the story by Jeffrey, who'd just arrived with their desserts, setting them in front of them. Peter barely got out his, "Thank You," which Nathan could tell was only due to his good manners, no matter what anyone else said, Nathan couldn't help but think, 'Sylar…_Gabriel_ had done a great job raising the kid,' before he attacked his Toll House Sundae with the gusto of a man who'd been fasting for months, if that was even possible. Shrugging, Nathan grabbed his own spoon, deciding to worry about everything else later. Right now, he had a bowl full of chocolaty goodness waiting for him, and it would _totally_ be rude to keep it waiting.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

Over 1,100 words …wooh!

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue? This was totally based on me and my big bro and me at Garfield's, I'm a total chocoholic and he's totally wrapped around my finger, I love me!!

You're gonna see what Peter did after he drove away and Nathan and Peter getting used to each other, don't know when about the first part.

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	10. Strangers to Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I don't own any of the awesome delicious stuff on the Garfield's menu, but they taste freaking good, especially that Toll House Sundae, it was marvelous.

This is my second attempt at a Heroes fanfic, I don't know what it is about Peter Petrelli (fic idea, There's something about Peter Petrelli, jk) but he just inspires me to write. Just like everyone who reviewed so far for chapter 8, BlueDragon007, Nina, and Hio, and everyone who hasn't reviewed yet...Thanks. Don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that my brain's thinking this, so I'm writing it. Yes, Sylar is Peter's brother.

Check out my other heroes' fic: Peter Price?

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

On to Heroes goodness of the Peter whump and Nathan angst variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *crosses finger*, hope you like it!

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 10: Strangers to Friends

"_People are always telling me that change is good. But all that means is that something you didn't want to happen has happened." Meg Ryan_

Previously on Trust Me:

_Shrugging, Nathan grabbed his own spoon, deciding to worry about everything else later. Right now, he had a bowl full of chocolaty goodness waiting for him, and it would totally be rude to keep it waiting._

When Nathan had eaten half of his Seven Layer Chocolate Cake, he poked Peter in his shoulder and gestured toward the cake. When Peter smiled sheepishly up at him, Nathan looked at the bowl holding the Toll House Sundae and saw that it was empty. Rolling his eyes, he used his right hand to nudge his bowl towards Peter, causing said person to smile his now familiar mega-watt grin at him through the cover of his bangs.

He grinned, Peter was so easy to please, and asked for the bill as Peter tucked into the delicious cake. By the time Peter was done it was about three O' clock, and the bill had been paid. Before they left Peter made sure to thank Jeff and told him to thank the cooks on his behalf, he also made sure that Nathan left behind an adequate tip.

As they walked back towards the car, Nathan noticed Peter shivering, it had gotten cooler, and Peter was from California, so shrugging out of his jacket, he handed it to Peter with a, "Here, wear that."

Peter looked reluctant and made to hand it back, starting to say, "No, I can't take that…" before he was interrupted by Nathan, "Yeah, you can! Actually I think I'd mind it more if you didn't take it." Rolling his eyes, Peter shrugged on the jacket, mumbling, "Friggin emotional blackmail, dude. _So_ not cool!"

Ruffling Peter's windswept hair, an action that caused Peter to scowl and shove him in the shoulder, Nathan grinned and said, "Come on, I gotta take you to your new school and enroll you."

Pursing his lips, an act that made him look really childish, Peter sarcastically said, "New School. _Awesome_! Just fantastic." Running his hand through his hair, another action that painfully reminded Nathan of _his_ Peter, Peter said, "Let's go, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

As he unlocked the doors and they both climbed into their respective seats, buckling up, Nathan said, "Come on, Pete. Hey at least we won't have to go buy your supplies, Simone's gotta get those and besides you don't have to start until Monday. You've got the weekend to get used to everything." When Peter still looked glum, he remembered how Derrik had told him earlier that Peter loved sports and said, "And basketball season hasn't started yet, so you could try out for the team, I've heard they're really good, and if what I've heard is true you'll have no trouble getting in."

Nathan mentally raised a fist in victory when Peter smiled and asked, "You think so?"

"Course," wracking his head to remember when he got off work tomorrow, Nathan continued, "And guess what, if you want to we can go shoot around some tomorrow after I get out of work. You can meet my mom too." At Peter's confused look he explained, "My mom lives in the Petrelli family mansion," he ignored Peter's look at the word mansion, and continued, "It has a basketball court, tennis court, and a poo..," he was then interrupted by a now excited Peter, "There's a tennis court? Can we play tennis too?"

Nathan tried to hold back his smile and when that didn't work, he just said, "Of course, but I'm good, so when I beat the crap out of you, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Grinning and accepting the challenge, Peter said, "Bring it on, old man! Bring it on." Then seemingly getting an idea, added, "Winner buys loser TCBY!"

"You're on," said Nathan, then looked up at the signal, turning left at the green light, and pulling over at the empty parking spot closest to the door. They had arrived at their destination, Peter's new school, Northeast Central High.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

600 words!

I feel like I'm dragging this story on but I wanna establish their relationship, like the stages. Am I?

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue? I do what Peter did a whole lot, totally using the little sibling advantage.

You're gonna see what Peter did after he drove away and Nathan and Peter getting used to each other, don't know when about the first part.

If you see mistakes, feel free to point them out. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest if you think, I'm doing something wrong, and as before mentioned, I have no idea what I'm doing.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	11. On the Other Side of the Country

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, Zach Quinto or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I'd like to thank Hio and BlueDragon007 for reviewing, and everyone who reviews after the fact.

**Warning: **Sylar is Peter's brother.

Btw, for Hio who asked, Peter is seventeen, turning eighteen in a few days.

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 11: On the Other Side of the Country

"_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." Marc Brown_

Previously on Trust Me:

"_You're on," said Nathan, then looked up at the signal, turning left at the green light, and pulling over at the empty parking spot closest to the door. They had arrived at their destination, Peter's new school, Northeast Central High._

Same time In Los Angeles, California

Gabriel Gray wearing gray sweats and an AC/DC t-shirt, that Peter had gifted him, was wearing a hole from his pacing in the floor of his bedroom in his and Peter's house, they called it that even though it was more like mansion. He was pacing because almost two weeks ago his little brother, sweet, innocent, happy-go-lucky Peter, who hero-worshipped his big brother, had seen him, his hero kill someone. An action which had resulted in him running away from the only home he ever remembered having, Gabriel was _so _not entering that line of thought.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he remembered the moment Peter had driven away, making everyone, including Gabriel, race to their cars, and start them as fast as they could and follow him. His little bro had led everyone, Gabe and his _team_, on a wild goose chase all over, one that wasn't over yet. But then again Gabe _had_ taught him everything he knew on what to do if you did not want to be found and now he could clearly see that his little brother had been paying attention, because he was using those lessons to hide from him_._

Even though a part of him was really worried and angry, another part of him, the overprotective big brother was really proud of his little brother because if Gabe couldn't find him, then as they say, "The pupil has surpassed the teacher." His little brother could fend for himself that is if he ever needed to.

Exactly three days after Peter had gone missing, Gabriel had received word that he was holed up in the Los Angeles FBI building and was going to tetify. At first, he shrugged it off, not being able to believe it, but then he remembered how his brother was, the way he himself had raised him to be.

He'd raised Peter to be righteous, courageous, caring, honest, fair, selfless, careful, happy, and most importantly good, the opposite of himself. Now, it was all coming back to bite him in the butt, because that's exactly how his little brother had turned out. He would testify against his big brother, no matter how much it hurt him, because his big brother had committed a crime, a sin, he'd killed someone, and the people he'd killed and their families deserved justice.

No matter what Peter did and no matter what happened, Gabriel knew he'd always love Peter, his little brother, and he knew he'd do his best to protect him until the day he took his last breath. He'd known it since day one, when he'd met Peter, his little brother, his miracle. He remembered how scared he'd been on the first day Peter had moved in with him, when he'd first met him. It was like he wasn't a mob boss who people all over California feared, but just a regular big brother who was meeting his little brother for the first time and was scared to death that said little brother would hate his guts. Then Peter had walked in, looking all scared and way younger than his thirteen years, and just like that twenty-five year old Gabriel Gray had been whipped, never regretting it since.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

Over 500 words, bad I know…but I'm saving up for next chappie, try my best to make it extra big and good…flashback of Gabe and Peter's first meeting, for all Gabe/Sylar fans, Zach Quinto is the bomb diggidy!!

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	12. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, Zach Quinto or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I'd like to thank Hio and LalaLadyBug67 for reviewing, and everyone who reviews after the fact.

**Warning: **Sylar is Peter's brother.

Btw, for Hio who asked, Peter is seventeen, turning eighteen in a few days.

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 12: First Meetings

"_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." Anthony Brandt_

Previously on Trust Me:

_Then Peter had walked in, looking all scared and way younger than his thirteen years, and just like that twenty-five year old Gabriel Gray had been whipped, never regretting it since._

_**************************************************************_

_5 years ago, take a few weeks: Gabriel's pov_

_Gabriel was more scared then he ever remembered being in his entire life because today he was going to meet his little brother, Peter, for the first time and he was really afraid that he would hate him. Right now he was pacing and was really close to wearing a hole in the floor. He'd done everything he could think of to make Peter comfortable, he'd decorated his room with posters of various sports people, like Roger Federer, Andy Roddick, and many other athletes he knew Peter liked, he'd also bought him an entertainment center, he'd bought foods that kids liked, like chocolate, chips, ice cream, etc, a Play station, a Nintendo, and many other toys. _

_His musing were interrupted by the sound of someone turning the door knob to the front door and Gabriel's mouth dropped open as Peter hesitantly peeked in and then entered the house. He was wearing jeans and a Eli Manning t-shirt, and carrying two big duffle bags, but what really caught Gabe's attention was the way his hands shook as he placed the bags on the floor and the way he was biting his bottom lip. He was scared and who wouldn't be, he had forgotten everything about his life, he didn't know who he was and he was living with someone he didn't know or trust._

_Then his big brother instincts, something he didn't know he'd had, started to kick in and he forgot his own nervousness, doing his best to try and make his little brother comfortable. So crouching until he was at Peter's level, Gabe introduced himself, holding out his hand, "Hi, I'm Gabe, your big brother." Peter looked at him searchingly, then apparently finding whatever he'd been looking for he slid his smaller hand into Gabe's much larger and more calloused hand, and, still looking into his eyes, said, "Hi, I'm Peter." And just like that Peter had wormed his way into Gabriel Gray's slowly, but steadily thawing heart._

_**************************************************************_

Gabriel also remembered how he'd gotten Peter with him, it still made him feel guilty, but he wouldn't trade Peter for anything. He'd been adopted, so, naturally, he'd always wondered who he was and he'd never met someone who was actually related to him. When he was twenty-six years old, about a month after he became "Sylar", he'd figured out his biological father was a man named Daniel Linderman.

Funny thing was the man was a mob boss too, but Gabriel hadn't wanted to meet him because he'd never really associated positive feelings with fathers, his own adoptive one had abused him, he'd been the first person Sylar had killed, too. Then a few days after the fact, he'd heard that his father had had an affair with a woman name Angela Petrelli and that about nine months after the fact, Peter Petrelli, who was now twelve years old, was born.

Gabe had known that there was a possibility that Peter was his brother and the possibility had excited him. He'd always wanted a little sibling, someone to take care of, someone to cherish, someone who'd look up to him, and last but not least someone who would love him unconditionally. So he'd told Gregory to track the kid down and get a DNA sample.

Gregory had gotten the sample and the test results within a week, and it was official Gabriel had a little brother. He'd been ecstatic and he'd started working on his plan to get his little brother with him as soon as he'd gotten the news. The first step had been to create a fake identity for Peter, one that seemed legit, backed up by documentation, and had Gabe listed as a relative,

While that was being created, Gabe, himself, had flown up to New York and followed Peter for a week, learning everything there was to learn about him, from his schedule, which was a necessity for his plan, to his favorite band, The Fray. He'd also learned that Peter had another big brother, Nathan Petrelli, but since he attended Law School and only came home on weekends, Gabe, being extra careful, decided to carry out his plan on a weekday.

Two other complications in his plan were the Petrelli parents and Peter's growing paranoia. The latter was solved for him when everyone who Peter told his worries to just ignored it thinking of it as a plea for attention, man were they going to feel guilty later, but whatever, it was working in his favor.

The answer for dealing with his other obstacle came to him three days later, he sent a message from "Linderman" to the Petrelli's and they responded to it like a dog would to a bone. On the day of the meeting, the Petrelli's sent Peter to bed at eleven and left for Las Vegas at about twelve, which was when Gregory went in and got Peter, who apparently hadn't been asleep and had struggled, but Greg had won at the end by knocking him out using chloroform.

While Peter was knocked out, the guys staged a car crash, with three dummies in the car. The third dummy was then removed and Peter was put in, and rushed to the hospital, apparently he was an orphan because his "parents" had died in the car crash. While Peter was being "stabilized" in the hospital, one of his guys worked there, Gabriel worked on getting custody of his brother, he had to go to court and do a DNA test, but it wasn't hard because according to the documentation he was the Peter Boudoir's only living relative.

Gabriel had seen Peter before the meeting in the house, but at those times Peter had always been either asleep or unconscious, which is why he had been so nervous that day at the house, but the day had gone better than he'd anticipated and they'd finally gotten over their initial awkwardness after the first couple of days.

**************************************************************

_Peter's first day at the Gray household at night: Gabriel's pov_

_Peter was wearing his new plaid pjs and a brown v-neck t-shirt. Right now he was laying on his new king-sized bed, tucked under his fluffy, sky blue comforter, looking at Gabe, who was sitting at the foot of his bed, as if wondering if he should do something,_

_"What is it?" asked Gabe, seeing his little brother having an internal struggle about whether or not he should say something. "Come on, I won't bite."_

_Peter hesitantly said, "Gabe," __**Gabe**__couldn't help, but smile when he called him that, he was pretty sure Peter didn't even realize that he was doing it, he pulled himself out of his musings, listening as Peter continued, "what were my mom and dad like?"_

_Deciding to be as honest as he could he said, "Buddy, I'm sorry, but I don't really know. I don't know what to tell you." As Peter looked at him hopefully, Gabe thought about what to say, "All righty, this is the best way I can explain it. We're half-brothers, we have the same father, his name's Daniel Linderman, and he didn't really want kids, so when my mom died, I was adopted by the Gray's. You with me so far, Buddy?" He waited for Peter's answer and at his nod, continued._

_"'Kay, so then a couple…actually a __**lot**__ of years later, he had an affair with your mum, she was already married to your dad, and then you came along, and your mum decided to raise you. She might not have told your dad or she might've, but either way they both loved you like you were their own kid." He paused when he saw Peter start to tear up, crap he had already screwed it up and to top it off, he had no idea on how to comfort kids, but in the end he decided to go with his instincts, after all, they hadn't failed him yet. _

_So listening to them he scooted up on the bed and held his arms out to Peter, who without any further ado threw himself into them. His arms closed around his little brother, and then tightened even further when he felt the little arms wrap around his neck and the tears that soaked the collar of his shirt, when his brother tucked his head into the crook of his neck._

_Now that Peter was practically sitting in his lap, Gabe remembered how his mother had used to comfort him , back when he was really little, and taking a page from her book, he started rocking his little brother back and forth, all the while rubbing his back and murmuring comforting and loving nothings, hoping to calm his brother down. Gabe could tell that it had worked really well when he felt the small telltale puffs of air against his neck, his little brother had fallen asleep. He tucked his little brother back into bed, and that was the first of many nights when Gabriel Gray just sat in a chair in his brother's room and wondered how he'd been blessed with such a miracle._

_**************************************************************_

Gabriel was interrupted from his memories by the sound of his cell phone ringing, looking at the caller Id, he saw that it was Greg and once again, he was Sylar, the unforgiving mob boss.

"What's up?" asked Sylar.

"Boss, I've got news on Peter." Answered Greg, he waited for his boss's attitude to change, the way everyone's always did when Peter was involved.

"What is it?" asked Gabriel, the concerned big brother once again taken over.

"He's in New York, apparently they think they have a better chance of _protecting _him from us there." He said this almost laughingly, personally Gabe didn't find it funny, his hackles had gone up when he'd mentioned New York, "Like we'd ever hurt Peter, I think they're more afraid we're gonna convince him to not testify."

Gabriel just ignored everything Greg said and ordered, "Book me a ticket on the earliest flight to New York," after all, he had a little brother to find.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

1,671 words

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	13. Humble Abodes and Big Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, Zach Quinto or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I'd like to thank Hio, Nina, wiccanforever and BlueDragon007 for reviewing, and everyone who reviews after the fact. Sorry for the long wait, but I had school business that I had to go away for and I am writing four other stories which I update in a specific order to be fair. Thanx, hope you like it.

**Warning: **Sylar is Peter's brother.

Btw, Peter is seventeen, turning eighteen in a few days.

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 13: Humble Abodes and Big Brothers

_"You can't run from trouble; ain't no place that far away." Splash Mountain: Disney World_

Previously on Trust Me:

_Gabriel just ignored everything Greg said and ordered, "Book me a ticket on the earliest flight to New York," after all, he had a little brother to find._

_**************************************************************_

"You okay?" asked Nathan, as they waited for the admissions' lady to get Peter's documents, like his schedule, ready.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Peter, taking in his surroundings. The school was pretty cool, they had a really great sports team, according to the trophies anyway, 'The Northeast Central High Jaguars, sort of has a nice ring to it,' thought Peter. Another plus was that they had a year-round tennis team and basketball tryouts were next week, so, if he got in he would be busy and not have time to dwell on the upcoming trial, which would take place in a month. He was going to try out for tennis and _maybe_, just _maybe_, if he was good enough, he could make it into the team late and well, he was going to try out for basketball along with everyone else, so, that would be less awkward.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts by the admission's lady returning with his papers, "Here are your nephew's papers, Mr. Petrelli." Then one by one she handed Nathan the papers, telling him what each one was, "This is his schedule, this is the paper you, as his guardian, would have to sign and pay a hundred dollar fee for him to play sports," then handing him the rest of the papers, stuff that Peter wasn't interested in, she said, " Also to be eligible for sports he will have to get a physical and I believe his tetanus needs to be updated, his old one will only work for another month or so. Oh yeah, he will also have to keep his grades up, which, looking at his previous transcripts, shouldn't be a problem."

"Is that it?" asked Nathan, signing the aforementioned paper after reading them and filling in the medical questions with Peter's help, putting him under Nathan's insurance plan.

Looking at the paper the attractive lady, answered, "Yes, this all looks to be in order. So, Peter, I assume I will be seeing you on Monday." Then after Peter nodded, they all stood up and Nathan and the lady, Juliet, shook hands. Then with a wave from Peter to Juliet, the tow brother (although they didn't know it yet) were on their way to the car and then, once they were buckled in, to Nathan's apartment.

"So, since tomorrow's Saturday and I get out at like one, I was thinking we could go to my mother's house. You'd get to meet her and then we could play tennis or whatever. That way you'd know you "grandmother", it'd be more convincing," said Nathan.

"Sounds cool," said Peter, hesitating for a second, "….but, what if she doesn't like me?"

Nathan laughed incredulously, "_Like_ you? Peter, she's going to _love _you!" Then seeing Peter's expression of disbelief, he continued, "I'm serious, Peter, you're like the son she always wanted. You're sweet, _well-mannered_, as she would say, _and_ you're adorable. Yep, she's gonna love you." And then as an after and shaking his head as he said it, he added, "Oh yeah, and my dad might be there, too. You can never know with that man."

Then suddenly, because Peter hadn't been expecting it, he turned right and pulled over at a huge, pretty-looking building, which sported a sign, proclaiming it the "Ritz-Carlton Apartment Building".

"We're home. Come on, Peter," said Nathan, making quick work of his belt and getting out of the car with Peter soon mirroring his actions. "Let's go," said Nathan, leading Peter toward the fancy building, telling him about the staff members that they encountered on their way, "That's Nelson, the security guard, that's Nancy, the maid, Nick, the lifeguard at the pool, and Dill, he's the manager, so no one actually calls him that to his face." By the time they got to Nathan's floor, Peter had been introduced to more people than he could count on one hand.

Opening his apartment door, Nathan went in first and then, when Peter followed, stretched his arms out and said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Looking around, trying to take in everything at once, "Humble?" asked Peter incredulously, looking pointedly at the gigantic flat-screen TV and the big, fancy, leather couch, and the awesome pool table. Nathan just shrugged, "So wanna eat and then watch a movie?"

"Sure," replied Peter, grinning, "as long as I get to pick the movie."

"All right, but I get to pick next time. So, what do you wanna watch?" asked Nathan, his voice getting smaller as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Let me look," replied Peter, walking over to Nathan's DVD collection, grinning when he saw _The Notebook_ and _A Walk to Remember_ among the other _manly_ movies like _The Transporter_ and _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. Peter's eyes widened comically when he saw his favorite movie ever and he yelled out excitedly, "Twilight! We're watching Twilight!"

"All righty. By the way, how do you feel about frozen pizza?" asked Nathan as he took the pizzas out of the box and placed them in the oven, setting the timer to thirteen minutes.

"Great," replied Peter, who was kneeling down and inserting Twilight into the DVD player.

"That's good," said Nathan, who was now back in the living room, "because that and Mac and Cheese are the only two things I can cook."

They then sat down and watched the movie, pausing it when the buzzer on the oven went off. "Pizza's ready," said Nathan, getting up and walking to the kitchen to get the pizza, "do you want Coke or Sprite?"

"Coke," replied Peter, getting up to help Nathan carry the stuff. "Need help?" he asked, when he got there.

"Yeah. Grab the drinks and the popcorn will you?" he requested as he grabbed the pizza and box of cookies, which were meant to be desert.

"Course," replied Peter and then they both headed towards the living room carrying their food.

They ate on the living room floor, placing a blanket underneath them, while watching the movie, dozing off in the middle of it.

**************************************************************

Gabriel Gray, after he'd retrieved his bags from the airport, headed towards his hotel in a taxicab. The Hilton New York Hotel, it was said to be the best hotel in New York, but Gabe knew he wouldn't be able to truly enjoy himself until he had his little brother with him. Whoever was with Peter better watch out, because Sylar was here to get his baby brother back and he meant business.

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

So whaddya think? Good, iffy, bad, better, could be better? Should I continue? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	14. Brothers for Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, Zach Quinto or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I'd like to thank Hio, Nina, wiccanforever, chase A dream, The_Textbook_Answer, thunderincrimson and Star mage1 for reviewing, and everyone who reviews after the fact. Sorry for the long wait, but I had school business that I had to go away for and I am writing four other stories which I update in a specific order to be fair. Thanx, hope you like it.

**Warning: **Sylar is Peter's brother.

I made Peter like Twilight because I hope there's a guy somewhere who loves it just like the girls.

Btw, Peter is seventeen, turning eighteen in a few days.

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 14: Brothers for Life

_"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet." __Vietnamese Proverb_

Previously on Trust Me:

_Whoever was with Peter better watch out, because Sylar was here to get his baby brother back and he meant business. _

_**************************************************************_

Still half asleep at 6 A.M., Peter snuggled deeper into his warm pillow and the familiar feeling of safety that he had always associated with his big brother. Determined to stay in the blissful and comforting state that was not quite awake, but still not asleep, Peter curled up facing the sofa and buried his face in his big brother, who cradled his head in his lap's, stomach, trusting that it would protect him from the light just like his big brother protected him from everything, and he was right.

Peter just stayed in that position, soaking in the warmth, comfort, and love that only a big brother or sister could provide, that is until he started to feel hungry and heard his stomach growling. "Gabe," Peter called out, his voice coming out muffled as he was still curled tight to, what he thought was, Gabe's stomach, "Wake up, I'm hungry!"

When that got no response from his brother, who was always there when he needed something, heard him no matter how far away he was, Peter jokingly and gently head-butted his brother in the stomach, an action that was intended to rouse him.

Ever since he was fourteen and Gabe had been going to work a lot, Peter had felt like his brother had been leaving him (he had issues from the death of his parents) and thus Gabe had come up with Friday Movie Nights. Friday Movie nights were their day to be together, they'd just eat junk food and watch movies and it always resulted in them falling asleep and Peter waking up in some way, shape, or form snuggled up to his brother. And ever since Peter had woken Gabe, if he hadn't woken when he'd called, by head-butting him or pranking him. His brother's response was always a sweet, brotherly kiss to the top of his head and a "Good Morning, Buddy."

So naturally, Peter was shocked when instead of the much loved gesture of affection he found himself be pushed to the ground, landing on his stomach, his arms pulled behind his back, and a knee pinning him to the floor, promising pain if he tried to move and had the added _bonus_ of knocking the breath out of him. Peter turned his head to the side and tried to see his attacker, knowing his brother, his _Gabe_, would never do that to him and caught a glimpse of black hair and now that all traces of sleep were gone, Peter remembered what had happened and wished he was still sleeping.

He didn't really want to remember that his hero had murdered two or more people and that in a few days he, Peter, was going to testify against said hero, his brother, and as an added bonus he got to move to a city he'd never been to and live with a stranger, Nathan.

'**Wasn't his life just peachy?**"thought Peter and then felt guilty because he knew that none of this was Nathan's fault and he knew that Nathan didn't have to let him stay and that he'd been so nice to him that Peter should be grateful but G…Giraffe, damn it he wasn't, he just wanted his brother, nothing else really mattered, but Peter knew he'd end up doing the right thing because that's how his brother had raised him and Peter was mad at his brother because he knew that either way he was screwed. He would either do the right thing which would end up in his brother going to jail or he would not testify and hate himself forever. Right then and there, Peter decided that his life sucked and after thinking about it found option C, now he just needed to talk Gabe into it.

**************************************************************

On the other side of the city, Gabriel woke up and jumped out of the bed, getting the feeling that somewhere his little brother was calling for him, and headed toward the main room to find him and fix whatever was wrong, when he recalled what had happened and, feeling defeated, slumped into the fancy, brown, leather couch.

Then closing his eyes, he leaned his head back to rest on the fluffy, cushions. Damn it, this was so screwed up! Gabriel couldn't understand how he'd let this happen, he'd made sure for _five years_ that Peter didn't find out he did anything illegal and then the one time he screwed up, he'd screwed it up _big time_. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel let Sylar, the cool, calculating, mob boss and more reserved, but still loving brother take over, knowing that Sylar wouldn't care what got in his way he'd get his brother back, all that mattered was that he did.

Sylar grabbed his cell phone and pressed speed-dial number four, "Hello, can I talk to Daniel Linderman? This is Gabriel Gray, I believe I have some information he might be interested in." Sylar then listened to the lady on the phone, "He doesn't talk to people he doesn't know…" and interrupted her when he wasn't interested in what she had to say, "Just tell him that…that it concerns his son." He used his "angry mob boss" voice to shut the lady up when she started to say, "Mr. Linderman doesn…"

"Just tell him that and if he wants to tell him to call me back on this number. I'm sure you have caller-ID?"

Sylar hung up on her after she responded in the positive, he had more important stuff to do, stuff that had to do with getting his little brother back with him as soon as possible. Then grabbing the file on the table, Sylar made himself some coffee and started to go through the list of over fifteen thousand seventeen year old Peters in New York. Sylar's last though as he dug into the file was, '**this is gonna be fun. Yeah right**."

…TBC…

(Still want me to?)

So whaddya think? Should I continue? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	15. Of Headaches and Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, Zach Quinto or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I'd like to thank Hio, BlueDragon007, thunderincrimson and Star mage1 for reviewing, and everyone who reviews after the fact.

**Warning: **Sylar is Peter's brother.

Btw, Peter is seventeen, turning eighteen in a few days.

This is pre-series and an AU, it's gonna have flashbacks, and there is a twelve year gap between Nathan and Peter.

**Trust Me**

Chapter 15: Of Headaches and Fears

_"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet." __Vietnamese Proverb_

Previously on Trust Me:

_Sylar's last though as he dug into the file was, '__**this is gonna be fun. Yeah right**__."_

_**************************************************************_

Nathan was almost pulled out of the warmth, safety, unawareness and comfort that the state of not asleep, but not quite awake provided by someone mumbling, "Gabe." And since that wasn't his name, Nathan decided that he didn't need to wake up. Then a second later all of his instincts were on high alert when someone hit his stomach and he tackled said person and pinned them to the floor with his knee digging into his back, promising pain, and pulled the…boy's arms behind his back.

The boy had black hair, was a shade of pale and was wearing plaid, drawstring pajama bottoms and a brown t-shirt. A second later something in Nathan's mind clicked and he realized that he was hurting Peter, which caused him to remove his knee and pull the poor kid up. Crap, it was his job to protect the kid not be the one the kid was supposed to be protected from.

Seeing that the boy….Peter's face was covered with a painful grimace and deducing that he had probably hit his head pretty hard because he, Nathan, had tackled him face-first, Nathan lifted him up. Wow, the boy was light, according to him anyway, he really had to get him fed. Pulling himself out of his brief spell of thinking like his mother, Nathan placed his precious bundle sideways on the couch, and called, "Peter?"

**************************************************************

Through all the pounding in his head, Peter heard someone call, "Peter?" He wanted to say 'What happened', but what came out was, "Wut hpnd?"

He heard the sound of someone moving and the next thing he knew someone…someone he knew as Nathan was in his face and he said, "Hey, Peter, I gotta check for a concussion, you hit your head really hard." And with that there were two hands removing his own hands from his head, Peter for the life of him couldn't figure out how and when they had gotten there.

Then said hands were poking and prodding all over his head and then Nathan poked an innocent looking spot and Peter howled, "OW!" Then the torturing hands were prying his eyes open, which had closed when…sometime, and causing a spike in the pain in his head, and then the hands were gone and, sighing, Peter closed his eyes

"Sorry, Pete, but I gotta get you to a hospital." A hospital? What the crap? Peter hated hospitals, they scared him had since he woke up in the hospital after the accident…since forever to him. Reaching out blindly and grabbing onto whatever he could find of Nathan, which was his white t-shirt, Peter begged, "No. No, Nathan, please! I don't wanna go. I don't like hospitals. Please. Please!"

**************************************************************

Nathan was extremely worried that he'd caused serious damage to the kid, when his reply was, "Wut hpnd?" He understood what it meant, but the serious slack in motor skills and the slight slurring of his words were classic symptoms of a concussion, that and the way he was gripping his head.

Getting on his knees and slumping so that he was eye to closed eyelid with Peter. Said eyelid then flickered open to look at him and then again closed. "Hey, Peter," said Nathan, not wanting to surprise him, "I gotta check for a concussion, you hit your head really hard." As he said this, Nathan was thinking, yeah, be a coward and don't mention the fact that you're the reason he might have a concussion. Pushing those thoughts away and telling himself to concentrate on the pressing matter, Peter, Nathan removed Peter's arms from his head and replaced them with his own.

He then ran his fingers as lightly as he could over Peter's forehead, looking for any different signs of pain than he was already showing. 'Yahtzee,' thought Nathan, when he heard Nathan holler, "OW!" Although he was sorry for causing Peter pain, he wanted to know if he had a concussion and that was when the fog of sleep actually cleared and Nathan realized how stupid he was acting.

The only thing poking him in the head told him was that he was hurt, the one way to confirm a concussion was to check for dilation in the pupils. Therefore Nathan pried open the closest, pale eyelid and saw that almost the whole eye was a mass of hazel. Letting the eye close, Nathan said, "Sorry, Peter," for the pain that he had caused, "but I gotta get you to the hospital." Nathan hadn't expected the almost-painful, pleading expression that overtook Peter's face as he begged, "No. No, Nathan, please! I….I don't wanna go. I don't like hospitals. Please. Please!"

"We have to go, Pete. You have a concussion, which means that you have a hematoma, and that shit can get serious, buddy. We have to go, come on," and with that picked Peter up and rested him on his own two feet. He then caught Peter when he fell and, after grabbing his phone and insurance card (Peter was on his insurance plan), he carried Peter out to the elevator and then down to his car, getting help from Nick, the security guard, and buckled him up. He then revved out of the Ritz's parking lot and headed for the nearest hospital, Lenox Hill Hospital.

…TBC…

So whaddya think? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


End file.
